


Альфа, омега, альфа

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Куроо слишком требовательный, у Акааши есть предел, а Цукишима хороший друг, который вовремя оказывается рядом.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 24





	Альфа, омега, альфа

Открытые настежь окна не спасают, комнату заполняет аромат феромонов и пота. У Кейджи давно кружится голова, перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна. Он осторожно сдвигается, пробует отстраниться, и на этот раз получается — узел вернулся к нормальному размеру и больше не держит.

Куроо вздрагивает, когда член выходит из него. Пальцы комкают мокрую перепачканную простынь.

— Акааши… — говорит он, голосом сорванным от громких стонов.

Переворачивается на другой бок, оказываясь лицом к лицу, льнет поближе. Кейджи подкладывает одну руку ему под голову, второй гладит за ухом, перебирая влажные пряди. Целует в лоб. Кожа горячая, будто в лихорадке. Сам Кейджи точно не лучше. В теле звенит усталость, мышцы болят. Он прикрывает глаза, но не успевает увязнуть в ощущении покоя.

— Больше, — судорожно вздыхает Куроо.

Опрокинув на спину, он тычется носом в шею, как требующий ласки щенок. Задевает чувствительное место там, где под тонкой кожей находится железа, выделяющая феромоны. Он жадно втягивает запах, слизывает его языком, вызывая мурашки. Кейджи пытается увернуться, потому что волна возбуждения ощущается почти болезненно. Приходится оттянуть Куроо за волосы, чтобы перестал так нагло пользоваться слабостями.

У того в глазах мерцает огонь. Рот мокрый от слюны — а он облизывается и делает только хуже.

— Мне нужно больше, — требует он. — Я сам все сделаю, все в порядке…

Он садится верхом, ведет бедрами, оставляя следы смазки. Из него все еще течет, хотя член остается мягким, после того как он кончил столько раз. У Кейджи тоже не стоит. Не так быстро.

— Я не… — Он проглатывает слова “я не могу”. — Дай мне час, пожалуйста. Полчаса.

Чего он действительно не может — так это отказать своему омеге и бросить его в таком состоянии. Хотя сам он на грани. Его бросает между желанием вцепиться в Куроо зубами и полным истощением. Они не выбираются из постели с самого утра, и это не первый день течки, а голод Куроо разжигается только сильнее.

Кейджи проталкивает под него руку и трогает вход, скользкий и растянутый. Три пальца легко входят внутрь, на ладонь сочится смазка и его же сперма.

— Больше, — всхлипывает Куроо, будто это слово единственное, что он способен произнести.

Он тяжело дышит, приоткрыв рот, нервно мнет плечи Кейджи.

— У тебя уже ноги дрожат. 

Кейджи накрывает его затылок, заставляет наклониться к себе и осторожно укладывает на бок. Вынимает пальцы, гладит по внутренней стороне бедра. На несколько секунд становится тихо. А потом что-то с грохотом падает в коридоре.

Куроо жмется чуть испуганно, прячет лицо в скате плеча, дышит поверхностно, коротко. Его напугал не шум. Дело в запахе другого альфы. Сквозь закрытую дверь и густой воздух спальни доносится только слабый отголосок, но Куроо сейчас слишком чувствительный.

— Все хорошо, — Кейджи гладит его по спине, целует в макушку, — это Цукишима. Я попросил его принести еды. Ты же не отпустишь меня в магазин.

Куроо кивает. Его нельзя оставлять одного, он и минуты не продержится, чтобы не начать лезть на стену без присутствия своего альфы. Заказывать доставку и пускать в дом чужих людей совсем плохая идея, а Цукишиме доверять можно. Именно поэтому у него есть ключи от квартиры. 

Он должен был оставить еду на кухне и уйти, но время идет, а звука входной двери не слышно. Зато снова что-то гремит, доносится плеск воды. Кейджи тянет воздух носом и чувствует, что запах стал ярче. В нем различается волнение.

— Можно я пойду проверю? — спрашивает он.

— Кажется, Цукки нехорошо, да? — усмехается Куроо и ослабляет объятия.

Подняться с кровати получается с трудом. Еще сложнее натянуть на себя шорты. На негнущихся ногах Кейджи доходит до двери, открывает ее и как раз ловит Цукишиму по пути из кухни. От увиденного он сглатывает.

— Хэй, — зовет Кейджи. — Прости…

Цукишима держится за стену, ладонью прикрывая нижнюю часть лица. На коже и волосах блестят капли, будто он наспех умылся, но, кажется, холодная вода не помогла. Под тонкой футболкой вздымаются ребра. Вдох, выдох. Он делает шаг прочь, всего один, прежде чем замирает и медленно поворачивает голову. От его пронзительного взгляда волоски на загривке становятся дыбом. Зрачки огромные, голодные, как у хищника перед прыжком. Неосознанно Кейджи берется за дверной косяк, будто пытается загородить собой комнату. Но запах это не удержит.

— Блядь, — сквозь зубы цедит Цукишима и жмурится. По нему видно, как сильно он хочет уйти и как сложно ему это дается.

Кровь шумит в ушах, инстинкты требуют оскалить зубы, сжать кулаки, но животное нутро не сильнее, чем привязанность и доверие. Они смотрят друг на друга, оба не в состоянии сойти с места.

— Все хорошо, — говорит Кейджи.

Все очень не хорошо. В нем вскидывается тревога, когда он улавливает движение за спиной. Слишком поздно. Когда он замечает, что что-то не так, Куроо уже успевает приблизиться. Он обнимает сзади, повисает на плечах, и Кейджи кажется, что они оба сейчас сорвутся и упадут.

— Вернись в комнату, — приказывает он.

Куроо трясет головой, прижимается еще теснее, отчаянно кусает за воспаленную железу на шее. Все три запаха смешиваются, заставляют задыхаться, в горле стоит ком. Феромоны Цукишимы подавляют. Он реагирует на омегу в течке. На омегу, чье тело требует внимания, умоляет взять его. А омега реагирует на альфу.

— Пожалуйста, это невыносимо, — скулит Куроо, и его заметно пробирает дрожью.

Обернувшись, Кейджи обнимает его, кончиками пальцев выводит круги на пояснице. Им сейчас всем невыносимо. И он знает, как сделать лучше.

— Хочешь его? — спрашивает он, не давая себе времени сомневаться.

У Куроо на лице написан страх, и это ранит. Бывало, что Кейджи ревновал, злился на других альф, которые переступали границы, но ведь он никогда не обвинял Куроо и не срывался на нем.

— Просто ответь, — пытается успокоить он. — Это же Цукишима.

Взгляд Куроо мечется в сторону, в пол, снова на Кейджи.

— Хочу, — отвечает он очень тихо.

Цукишима все равно слышит. Он рычит и без лишних вопросов достает телефон. Пока раздаются длинные гудки, Кейджи уводит Куроо обратно в комнату, утягивает за собой на кровать. Он садится, опираясь о стену. 

— Ты уверен? — Куроо у него на коленях, обнаженный, горячий, нетерпеливый, осыпает лицо поцелуями. — Я люблю тебя, только тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Поэтому уверен.

В коридоре Цукишима сбивчиво говорит с Бокуто, объясняет ему, просит разрешения. Закончив, вваливается со словами:

— Я вас обоих ненавижу. — И на ходу стягивает с себя футболку.

— Что сказал Бокуто? — интересуется Кейджи, глядя, как он избавляется от всей остальной одежды.

— Привет передал. И сказал, за тобой теперь долг. Так что ждем в гости через неделю.

Цукишима забирается на кровать, становится позади Куроо и дергает того за бедра, поднимая на колени. Бледные пальцы утопают в загорелой коже. Наклонившись, Цукишима облизывает острые шейные позвонки и шрамы от укусов на загривке.

Сердце стучит набатом, оглушительно. “Моё” — настойчиво вертится в голове. Его метки, его омега. Кейджи до боли сжимает челюсти, заставляет себя не сжимать руки точно так же — потому что он держит за плечи Куроо и не хочет сделать ему больно.

— Если что, отказываться уже поздно, — предупреждает Цукишима низким, тяжелым голосом, и Куроо жалобно стонет.

— Нет-нет-нет, — исступленно повторяет он, — только не уходи. Акааши, пожалуйста…

У него в глазах собираются слезы, скулы горят и с виска срывается капля пота. Кейджи ловит ее на щеке, стирает, скользит пальцами к подбородку и заставляет открыть рот. Он толкается внутрь языком, проводит кончиком по нёбу, глотает не свои рваные вздохи.

Куроо качается назад, насаживается на член Цукишимы, блаженно стонет. Точно так же, как стонал до этого под Кейджи. И впервые чувство ревности отступает, остается только мысль, что Куроо сейчас хорошо и это главное. Цукишима трахает его, не осторожничая, размашисто, резко, отыгрываясь за все, через что ему пришлось пройти. Он давит на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, и Куроо в конце концов сползает вниз, пока не утыкается лбом в живот Кейджи. Его трясет, он тоже устал, но продолжает подставляться и двигать бедрами навстречу.

В какой-то момент Цукишима его останавливает.

— Тш-ш, спокойно, — шипит он, удерживая на месте, болезненно хмурит брови.

Кейджи немного меняет положение, чтобы быть к нему поближе. Он следит за реакцией Цукишимы, когда протягивает к нему руку, но тот, кажется, не против. Так что он прикасается к основанию члена, гладит проступивший узел, который прямо в его ладони становится больше и тверже. Цукишима продолжает двигаться, но теперь осторожнее, входит не на всю длину. Он может переспать с чужим омегой, но вязка это только для Бокуто. Точно так же, как Куроо не позволит чужому альфе зацепиться с ним. Кейджи с самого начала не сомневался в них обоих. Он продолжает массировать растущий узел и любуется тем, как Цукишима закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза, пока кончает внутрь.

Когда он снова поднимает ресницы, то сразу пересекается взглядами с Кейджи. Тот улыбается уголком рта, ловит ответную улыбку.

— О чем вы там переговариваетесь? — замученным голосом тянет Куроо.

Он сползает с члена Цукишимы и заваливается на бок, глубоко вздыхает. Из растянутого входа стекает дорожка спермы.

— Решаем, кто следующий, — говорит Цукишима.

Куроо вдруг вскидывается. Глаза загораются лихорадочным блеском.

— Можно оба?

— Если Акааши достаточно отдохнул. — Цукишима вскидывает бровь с явным вызовом.

Кейджи скалит зубы.

— Достаточно, — отвечает он.


End file.
